With the development of science and technology, the technical field of display is changing with each passing day, and types of display technologies are also increasing, for instance, including a traditional liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, an OLED technology, an electrophoretic display technology, etc. Wherein, flexible organic light-emitting diode (FOLED) display technology has more advantages compared with other flexible displays, e.g., self-luminous display, rapid response speed, high brightness and wide viewing angle. FOLED is a display based on organic material, is not filled with liquid, may be curled, folded and even worn, and is a good portable product.
However, an OLED device is extremely sensitive to water and oxygen, and a small number of water and oxygen will reduce the performance of the device until failure, so OLED packaging is of vital importance to the OLED device. As an inorganic film has better water and oxygen resistance, the traditional OLED packaging mainly adopts inorganic film packaging in combination with organic packaging. However, as the inorganic packaging film is relatively hard, and during use, especially during a bending process of the flexible device, due to the stress problem, edges are prone to crack, thus resulting in packaging failure.